


Fuck Around and Find Out

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [49]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Bad Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Fuck Around and Find Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).




End file.
